


The accident

by Tuesdays_Sun



Category: Cole Sprouse - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdays_Sun/pseuds/Tuesdays_Sun
Summary: You end up meeting Cole due to some unfortunate circumstances but the chemistry is crazy





	The accident

I had just stopped at the light, waiting for my chance to turn left when suddenly I was jolted forward. My senses panicked, I had my foot on the break, I didn’t hit the gas, what just happened? My mind raced at a thousand miles a minute, I finally understood in a fast revelation, someone hit me. I take note that I see no real damage to myself and look to my left to see a slightly older blond man looking into the window at me apparently yelling. I roll down the window.  
“Are you okay? Can you drive forward to that street you were turning onto?” he asks quickly and concerned. I felt dizzy almost and accelerated forward onto the residential street with enough room for him to easily pull back behind me. I got out of the driver's seat and saw the back end of my old Toyota dented but nothing as bad as I was expecting by the force.  
“Hey, are you okay? Take a deep breath.” His eyes dug down into me and I leaned against my car calming down.  
“I’m (Y/N), let me grab my insurance information.” I bent down into my car and felt a hand pull me back by my elbow.  
“(Y/N), this was completely my fault you just stay here and I’ll be right back, I’m Cole by the way.” As he said this I immediately recognized the stranger as Cole Sprouse, I had a crush on this man back as a teen watching him on Disney but it’s been years since I’d thought of the actor. He walked back holding a series of papers, giving me insurance information to call. He also asked me to switch phone numbers.  
“I’ll take care of this for you this was completely my fault I was distracted, call me if you need anything, I can get you a rental car now if you want to take it to the shop.” I began laughing looking at my piece of crap car.  
“I honestly don’t need this,” I said, handing him back his paperwork, “ I was selling this car to a yard next week anyway, I will just change that to tomorrow. I have the money for a new one.” I took a check of myself feeling bubbly but no pain.  
“Can I go take you for dinner at least then? Have you eaten? I guess it is 9:30 already.” I scanned his face, why would this man be asking me to dinner over a small rear ending. At that moment my body exposed my hunger with a grumble. I hit my blushing face in my hand.  
“I have dinner in my crock-pot, my house is that blue one three down. Thank you though, I’d invite you for my roast but I’m not sure why you would be interested?” He chuckled at my words, but never broke eye contact.  
“I’d love to take you up on your roast (y/n), private dinner of homemade roast really beats eating at a restaurant alone.” He pulled his keys from his pocket and gestured me to go ahead.  
As we entered my home I felt embarrassed, my lack of recent guests had lulled me into a comfort in a messy home. I had to move books and papers off of my table, what I wasn’t expecting was to see this man looking at my ass as I turned around. He quickly looked me in the eye, slight smirk on his face.  
“Have a seat, I’ll grab us some bowls. Do you want anything to drink? Tea, wine, water, or I have some apple juice” I opened the cabinets as I spoke pulling two green bowls and a couple wine glasses as he answered wine. I grabbed knives and forks setting everything on the table. As we took a few first bites I’m grateful for a tasty meal but begin feeling a tad awkward at the situation.  
“Look I know you said you were getting a new car, but I have good money, at least let me contribute a couple hundred to that.” He says sincerely between bites of tender meat. I thought about it for awhile, I really didn’t need it. I had a newer car picked out that I was able to pay for entirely in cash. I was only going to get around 200 for my beater car anyway, but then I came up with another option for him to “relieve his guilt”.  
“Are you going to be in town long? If you are free I don’t have a ride from the junkyard to the dealership.” I didn’t look up as I asked, focusing on getting a potato onto my fork.  
“I’m actually filming a movie here for the next few months, I’d love to drive you. Can I take you for lunch too? I don’t know what restaurants are good around here.” He spoke so confidently, knowing I couldn't say no to that, I nodded my head with my mouth full. He was actually really easy to talk to. I’d assumed that any actor, let alone child star, would be full of themselves but he was really funny. Using a sarcastic cynical tone through most of his jokes. “Well you know I’m very vulnerable right now, my mom would kill me knowing I’d agreed to go into a strangers home. What do you do for work?” we both laughed at the comment.  
“I work at a gym. I teach some classes, do some personal training.” I answered. It wasn't too exciting and definitely not my passion but I fell into it and it’s decent money.  
“Well now it feels more appropriate to mention how nice of a body you have.” I deeply blushed at that, I was by no means a model of perfect fitness. I had strength and a reasonably flat stomach but still a round ass and was gifted with some really nice big perky breasts. I changed to subject to what he enjoys doing, we talked for awhile about different passions of ours and we had long since finished our food and washed our bowls. I went to throw out our now empty bottle of wine and when I looked at the time I realized it was after 1:00 in the morning.  
“Cole, it’s really late sorry I kept you up so long, how drunk are you feeling?” I asked seeing him yawn as I turned around.  
“I’m just buzzed, I’m okay to drive back to my hotel,” he stands as he says this and grabs his jacket and keys off my table. “What time should I meet you at the junkyard?” he quickly remembers to ask.  
“Uhh noon? I’ll let you get some sleep.” I said, I was really grateful for him to drive me, I mean an Uber from one place to the other wouldn't be to expensive but this was free and I would get lunch out of it too. I followed him to the door to lock it behind him, he stood at the threshold awkwardly for a minute. Just as I was about to tell him I’d see him tomorrow to break the silence when I saw him look down at my lips and kinda smirk before slightly before lightly shaking his head. I suddenly felt very bubbly and could tell I was blushing for the hundredth time that night.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, (Y/N), sleep well.” he said as he turned to leave the house as. I locked the door and stood against it face in my hands. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom smiling like a maniac, with my buzz and the time of night I went to sleep immediately. I woke up to sunshine in my eyes around nine, and decided to use my extra time to my advantage. I night of sleep cleared my head. I really knew I wasn’t special, sure my body was decent but the whole night I felt awkward, I really felt like he was just trying to be nice since I was being so cool about the accident. I went downstairs to start making some chia, I racked my brain trying to think of reasons he would be helping me out so much and wanting to plan time together.  
I jumped in the shower deciding to show him the better side of myself then post-work mess. I scrunched my hair bringing some volume to my newly awakened curls, put on some winged eyeliner, and mascara. I threw on some black jeans and a green off the shoulder tee shirt I’d made from before I lost weight. Until I was 21 I had been heavy, nothing crazy but never comfortable until I started working out everyday, which is how I found my job at the gym. I drove my old car to the junkyard I walked out faster than I thought I would, sitting on a bench outside I noticed it was only 11:30. I also saw a text message pop up onto my phone Unknown number: Hey sunshine, I just got up, still picking you up at noon?  
Me: Yeah I'm actually done already, but don’t rush I can keep myself busy. There are dogs here!  
I smiled to myself and lowered my hand down making eye contact with a dog 20 feet away who came trotting up. By the time Cole was pulling up in front of me there were three dogs rolling all over me, happy to have someone petting them.  
“Real charmer, are you?” he says big smile on his face while I step into the car. He looked much more disheveled than he had the night before. His hair was sticking out in a few different directions and his face was puffy from a clearly very heavy sleep.  
“I thought you were the charmer,” I said without thinking and I looked out the window internally yelling at myself, I heard him chuckle to the left of me.  
“So where am I taking you?” he asked smiling wide.  
“Do you like bad American Chinese food?” He laughed but nodded and I directed him to a small hole in the wall restaurant I’d been too many times, the food was way better than the decorating led on. He looked at me suspiciously as we went up to order, but followed me to a table that didn't have any mess on it.  
“This place is pretty cheap, you really don’t know how to take advantage of a free meal, huh?” he asked playfully, he was so endearing and I couldn't believe I was sharing a second meal in a row with him.  
“You told me you didn't know of any good places and this is my favorite,” I smiled at him and they placed our plates in front of us. After a few bites he was making some great noises to show his approval of the meal. The sounds were very distracting and I could feel the pressure building in my core as I pushed away thoughts of him making those sounds while I was on my knees for him. My face started heating up, and I tried to focus on the meal in front of me.  
“What are you thinking over there?” he seemed to be enjoying my embarrassment at least.  
“Just that there are too many people here for you to go all When Harry met Sally on me,” I said, he got a big laugh about that one and slowly started increasing the volume of his “enjoyment”. I got up and grabbed us two to go boxes throwing his at him with a fake glare. We packed up our food and got back into his car laughing the whole way.  
“Needed to get me all to yourself, huh?” he spoke confidently.  
“Nobody needed to hear that! Besides, we should go to the dealership so I don’t take up your whole day.” he looked almost like he was pouting after I said that, and I panicked a little. Trust me it wasn't that I didn't want to be with him, he was incredibly handsome and just really easy to talk to which was hard to come by for me being so introverted. But I knew that he couldn't be actually interested in me. This was just him being kind for letting him out of the accident insurance unscathed, and everything last night was just a mix of a buzz and being tired from a night of talking.  
“I don’t have anything to do, I figured we could go do something after you get your new fancy car. You told me last night you liked to hike, or are you busy?” He looked at me from the driver's seat and I agreed without thinking. He stopped at a red light and looked over at me, before I knew what was happening he was grabbing the back of my neck and kissing me. This kiss was deeper than I would ever expect from a first kiss and very smooth, he made it feel like we’d been together for years and sharing one of a million moments together. We moved into it more until we hear a car behind us honk signalling that the light had changed and he quickly smirked and pressed on his gas.  
I cleared my throat before he started talking again, “I figured last night really hadn't gotten my point across, I promise I’m not usually so forward but (Y/N), you are really funny, and just gorgeous.” His confidence seemed to almost break down as he spoke each word.  
“You mean you don't normally put the moves on people you rear end?” I joked to him.  
“Well normally you put on the moves before you rear end someone,” he winked at me and that just made me laugh harder than it should have and I let out some big bellowing laughter. “Oh you liked that one, huh?”  
“You are absolutely ridiculous!” I playfully shouted to him.  
“At least I’m not dickless,” I laughed even harder at that one and I put my face down into my hands trying to stifle it.  
I looked up and saw the dealership sign, the interaction was a relatively quick one the salesman realized I wasn’t interested in a pitch and had my new car picked out. Having cash on hand for it helped with that I’m sure. Cole had dropped me off telling me to drive to his hotel when I was done so we could “break in my new car” with our drive up to the hiking spot.  
I felt bad for him, staying in a hotel all the time must really suck. You can’t personalize your space and with people all around him recognizing him constantly I was sure he was always on edge. I had a feeling part of the reason he was even interested in spending time with me was that I treated him like a person instead of a celebrity. I sent him a text when I arrived to the hotel.  
Me: Hey I made it, I’m in the green Jeep parked three from the door!  
He walked out and spotted the brightly colored car quickly, was wearing some grey sweatpants, a plain black v neck, red backpack, and a smile. “Very cute!” he spoke as he hopped into the seat.  
“I’m loving it! Bluetooth, seat heaters, and remote start for when the snow comes back.” I said very excited about the change. He smiled at me and my heart melted a little bit, he was just so genuine. The hike was very fun, I was not expecting him to want to go all the way up and I was starting to regret not changing out of my jeans. Suddenly he took his pack off his shoulders and took out a very white, clean sheet and laid it out on the ground. He sat dramatically on it with a huff, so I sat down on it trying to keep my shoes off not thinking of all the dirt that was now clinging to the underside of the sheet.  
“You know I had a fleece blanket in my car meant specifically for laying out outside, this really isn't doing anything but getting pointlessly dirty.” I bumped my shoulder against his as I spoke and he laid down resting his head in his hands.  
“I just wanted to maintain the element of surprise,” he smiled eyes closed. That statement gave me an idea and I decided to lean over him and press my lips to his. The change with me initiating the kiss made Cole smile as our lips moved together, he put his hand behind my head and tangled his fingers under my “messy bun”. We moved together and I slowly relaxed. I layed down sort of half on top of him, my left leg resting over his, and my chest over him, as I held myself over him. The kiss changed from lazy to passionate quickly and he rolled us over so he was between my legs pressing his weight onto me. I could feel his erection growing to meet me on occasional light thrusts. I could feel myself letting go of my inhibitions so I pulled away.  
“Hey maybe we should go back down and I can make us some dinner?” I looked up at him, he seemed disappointed to be stopping, but interest peaked at my invitation for privacy.  
“Anything you want baby girl,” he whispered, resting his forehead on mine. The way down the mountain he held onto my hand. I really couldn't describe how he made me feel, he just was romantic, it hadn't even been 24 hours since we met and already I felt head over heels. We just worked together, he made me laugh, feel comfortable, and so sexy.  
When we got back to my house I started on a creamy pasta dish, “I’m off work tomorrow again but that's a Monday so I assume you aren't,” I put some seasonings into the tomato base.  
“No I have a 12 hour shooting day, I really should be practicing my lines today but I can't imagine leaving here before I absolutely have to,” he put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck as I worked. This almost melted me into a puddle and I tried as hard as I could to stay focused on the food but was failing.  
“If you want to eat dinner you better stop that,” I said noticing how breathy it came out. That's when he spun me around and kissed me deeply. He picked me up putting my legs around him.  
“I’ll live without, where is your bedroom?” he said as he turned off the stove-top and started moving towards the stairs. I tapped on him to let me down and I led him up. When we got into my room I noticed he was already shirtless and I made a very small but still embarrassing whiny noise seeing his beautiful abs. This made him smile and he reached down to take off mine revealing my bland black bra. He kissed me again slowly pushing me back till my legs hit the bed and I broke contact with him to crawl up to the pillows. He kissed onto my neck again and made me moan out lightly, pleasure building in my core. He kissed down my chest and removed my bra, taking the opportunity to lick and bite onto my nipples. I started to get into my head about sleeping with Cole so quickly after meeting him. I had never felt this way before and part of me wondered it was coming from really clicking, or being starstruck. By the time I’d decided I was okay with this he was lifting my hips to pull my pants and underwear down together. I silently thanked myself for shaving when he started to pull my legs up over his shoulders and lick slowly over my vagina. I finally broke my walls down and relaxed producing a loud moan at the sensations he was giving me. His tongue was working miracles around my clit and he slowly slid his index finger into me. I was getting louder and louder and my legs started to quiver, he slid in another finger and I ran my fingers through his hair.  
“Cole, fuck, I’m going to cum,” at this he only sped up and carried me through the rush of pleasure by gently and lightly licking me through it until I whimpered at the over sensitivity. He then kissed back up my body until our lips met in a passionate kiss, I could taste myself on him and I basked in the glory of my post-orgasmic haze. He sat up and tapped my leg, bringing me out of my endorphin filled bliss.  
“Ready to drive me back to the hotel? I gotta get some sleep in, beautiful,” he said casually while stretching his neck.  
“Cole, I didn't get to make you cum,” I said disappointed and confused.  
“Plenty of time for that, I will be done at work at 7:00pm tomorrow want to meet me at my hotel for some room service?” He said this as he started dressing again so I followed suit.  
“Uh, yeah sure, I will have to work the day after so I’d have to go home by 9:00pm or so to make sure I get enough sleep.” I finished dressing and grabbed my keys following him down the stairs to my car.  
“Or you can sleep there with me,” he said as he turned to kiss me, “I would stay here now if I had my car here, granted you are comfortable with that.” he opened my bedroom door and gestured for me to go first. I told him I would love to and we drove to his hotel. When we got to the hotel he pulled a key card out of his wallet and handed it to me, he kissed me deeply. “I will see you tomorrow, sunshine.” As I drove home, I felt my stomach rumble and I decided to finish making the pasta for myself when I got home.


End file.
